


For You I Risk It All

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of love, Love, Romance, Spartacus' Undying Love For Sura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: He missed her like the sun misses the flower in the depth's of winter...





	For You I Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old one-shot that I made years ago when I was really into the Spartacus TV series. I'm surprised I didn't share it sooner to be honest.

Spartacus - Bringer of Rain, Slayer of Theokoles, and former Champion of Capua could see the worth in all man, slave and foreigner alike, as his minimal seventy men rose with every attack on the villa's surrounding Capua. He saw the worth in the Gaul Crixus, the German Agron, and the Syrian Nasir as all found their place in his ranks, but there is one that his heart yet yearns for.

Sura, his beloved wife and heart was taken from him so many moons ago that it seemed like a life time to him. He willed himself to love another, but his heart would only make so much room to let another embrace it before it fought him as Sura promised him that he'd never love another. The death of his lover Mira ached him, and he'd refused wine and women most nights as his head and heart refused to participate in celebrations any longer.

Laeta was the last woman he'd ever give a sliver of his heart to as she showed him that - as her husband could be taken from her, and her heart could still yet beat - so could his, but his heart's wounds would never heal; the wounds too deep to be closed with herbs, bandages, or fire.

For his beloved Sura, he had risked it all. Sura was his light in the darkness, the Goddess he worshiped, and the only one his heart would fight for until his last breath left his body. He broke the bonds of servitude on thousands, gave thousands the chance to survive in a world they had not seen since children or ever, and gave them the chance to make new lives beyond the oppressing walls of Rome.

Though Sura's name shall never be remembered in history, Spartacus and his fellow Gladiator's would leave such a mark on the world that they would be looked to as peoples of great strength, heroes to the oppressed, and a leaders so the many can have the same freedom as the few.

Though she will be forgotten in history, Spartacus' heart will never stop singing her name. For it was she that Spartacus risked it all for.


End file.
